Bonding Moment
by sorasbootay
Summary: "We had a bonding moment! I cradled you in my arms!" Keith was upset that Lance hadn't remembered their bonding moment, but honestly, it was a bit embarrassing, so Keith didn't mind. Maybe a little though. (mainly what the bonding moment could've been ;3 it's pure fluff aka me not knowing what genre this falls into rip)


"We make a good team."

Lance gave Keith a pained smile as he spoke those words, fighting off the urge to sleep as much as he could. Keith gave him one of the warmest smiles he thought he would ever see. Lance blinked slowly as his eyes trailed down to where their hands were clasped, letting the smile rest on his face as he thought, 'Keith is warm', before letting sleep grab ahold of him, falling into Keith's side.

"Lance? Lance! Hey, buddy, come back to me!" Keith shouted, catching Lance from falling, cradling the blue paladin against his chest. He could tell that Lance was still breathing, the rise and fall of his chest giving it away. Keith sighed in relief at that, looking over Lances body. There were so many burn marks on his armor. Lance should be lucky that he's making it out alive. Keith looked over to Shiro, seeing Pidge attending to him, but not as much damage being done. Maybe just enough to be sore for a few days, but that was it.

"Keith..." The said boy looked up to see Princess Allura walking over to him, "we need to get Lance over to the healing pods as soon as we can." She spoke with a concerned voice. Right. Lance was going to die if he didn't get healed soon. Keith nodded his head once, adjusting the positioning so that he could carry Lance. It was a bit more difficult than he has originally thought. Lance did NOT weigh as much as Keith thought he did. It might have been the dead weight, but Lance was fairly heavy. Keith could bare with it though. It was Lance after all.

After finally being able to pick up the gangly boy, Keith started jogging through the halls of the castle, not really caring if anyone was following him. He looked down at Lance, finding that his dark blue eyes were slightly open. Keith smiled a little at him, trying to mask the worry and concern he felt for his friend. Lance hazily looked up to Keith, not able to make out any of his features other than his mullet. He would recognize that anywhere.

"Hold on Lance, I'm getting you to a healing pod right now, try to hold on for me." Keith informed. Lance just stared up at him, too dizzy to actually reply, instead, trying to curl more into Keith's chest. So warm... So, so warm. It was almost as warm as one of his mom's hugs. It was comforting to Lance as he slowly faded out of consciousness once more. Keith swore slightly under his breath as he saw Lance's eyes close, picking up the pace towards the pods.

Keith finally made it, he walked over to the central terminal in the room, finally looking up to see that everyone else had, in fact, been following him. Why wouldn't they? Keith set Lance down against the terminal as he punched in the order to open up the closest pod he could think of. Lance shifted a bit, catching Keith's eye as the pod came up from the ground. He kneeled down beside Lance, holding onto his hand once more as he tried to pull Lance towards him to get him standing. Lance looked up, not grasping the situation fully, but seeing a face close to his, and being pulled toward that said face, he leaned in closer. Keith was confused, trying to wrap Lances arm around his shoulder so he could help the boy stand, but Lance had other plans.

Lance fully leaned in, his lips gently pressing onto keiths, making the red paladin freeze where he was. What? What?! was Lance actually kissing him? It didn't last long enough for either of them as Lance passed out once more, falling against Keith's chest. Keith flushed slightly, shaking his head of any feelings that were starting to bubble up, standing up and guiding Lance's sleeping form to the pod, keeping him standing upright as the pod closed, instantly beginning the healing process. Keith could only watch how his chest rose and fell, grateful that it wasn't too late.

Keith was pulled out of his thoughts as a cough sounded behind him.

Keith turned to see the rest of team Voltron still standing by the doorway, everyone looking tired and ready to sleep at any second. That didn't stop Pidge from grinning at him like a loonatic. Even Shiro was giving him a knowing smile. Why...? Keith realized it. Lance had kissed him in front of everyone. He was so dead when he woke up from the healing process. No one really asked any questions though, all understanding to leave it for another time. When asked if he was going to join them, Keith declined, deciding to stay by Lance's side until he got tired enough to sleep in his own room. They all nodded in understanding before leaving Keith alone with the sleeping Lance.

That could be considered a bonding moment between him and Lance, right? After all, they did kiss...

"Wow, thanks everybody!" Lance said with a smile after being informed on what had happened to land him in a healing pod, taking his spoon of green goop away from the mouse currently eating away at it, then looking over towards Keith, "sounds like the mice did more than you though." He said jokingly. Keith got angry at that for some reason.

"I _punched_ sendak!" He retorted quickly.

" _Yeah_ , apparently after I emerged from a coma and shot his _arm_ off." Lance shot back, using the same tone. Keith didn't have the guts to tell him that was the wrong information.

"We had a _bonding_ moment!" Keith said, slightly hurt, "I cradled you in my arms!" he finished, slightly annoyed.

Lance smiled as he closed his eyes, "nnnope! Don't remember, didn't happen." looking away from Keith.

Keith thought it was probably for the better that he didn't remember that. Lance would've held it against him for months, but still. It hurt. He didn't mind though as he looked at Lance, smiling and joking with the team. He could've never done that again if they didn't make it in time. So Keith smiled a little too, heart fluttering a bit as he got off from sitting on top of the table to lightly punch Lance's arm jokingly.

He could deal with those feelings another time.

.

.

 **A/N: second voltron fic iN ONE DAY? WOWZERS IM ON A ROLL honestly though this scene goes through my head at every second of every day. Im such klance trash save me. also this totally happened u cant tell me otherwise. also i havent seen anyone make a fic revolving around this scene yet so? HERE U GO**


End file.
